In a lithography process in the manufacture of a semiconductor device or the like, a coating liquid such as a resist liquid is supplied onto a substrate, so that a coating film is formed. For example, the substrate is horizontally held and rotated by a spin chuck. In this state, the resist liquid is discharged to a substantially center portion of an upper surface of the substrate from a resist nozzle, whereby a resist film is formed on the entire upper surface of the substrate as the coating film. Here, if the resist film is present on a peripheral portion of the substrate, when a transport mechanism that transports the substrate grips the peripheral portion of the substrate, part of the resist film is stripped and becomes particles. As such, an organic solvent is discharged to the peripheral portion of the substrate from an edge rinse nozzle, whereby the resist film on the peripheral portion of the substrate is dissolved. Thus, the resist film on the peripheral portion of the substrate is removed (see Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1] JP 6-124887 A